


Talk (Dirty) To Me

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual sex, Spells & Enchantments, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean has fun with with his hexed little brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	Talk (Dirty) To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr: “ Voice kink; sam is cursed by a witch to be turned on by the sound of deans voice. At first dean messes with him but then he sees how horny sam is and gets turned on. He dirty talks sam until sam is a messsss (and cums in his pants pretty please) “
> 
> This fills my ‘voice kink’ square for SPNKinkbingo

Sam was sure his cheeks were bright pink as he looked down to his lap. His pants felt so tight, his cock was throbbing and very hard, creating a prominent bulge in his jeans. He shot a glance to his brother, who Sam hoped wouldn’t notice as he attempted to readjust himself.

Dean was going on about how hungry he was and Sam was doing everything he could to not let his brother in on his situation. 

“Alright, what’s up with you?” Dean finally asked and Sam cursed internally. He stayed silent and shifted in his seat, turning to hide his tenting jeans. The witch they had been hunting must’ve done something, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

With every word that Dean spoke, heated pleasure coursed through Sam’s body. “I- I think I got hit with something.” Sam confessed, his voice strained, trying to hide his arousal. 

“Hit with what?” Dean asked, suddenly worried. “Sam, tell me everything you’re feeling.” Dean said quickly, but as calmly as he could manage. Dean assumed if he panicked that Sam would too, but Sam didn’t say a word.

When Dean looked, he saw his brother curled against the car door. Sam’s back was to him, but his breathing was heavy and Dean heard a small whimper escape his lips. 

“Sam, are you in pain?” Dean got no answer. “Okay, I’m gonna find a motel and then we can call Bobby.” Dean continued to talk, sending more heat coursing through Sam’s quivering body. His cock was completely hard at this point, throbbing in his pants and begging for attention. Sam tried to block it out, but Dean kept speaking.

“We shouldn’t have let that bitch get away.” Dean growled and Sam swallowed down a moan. He was sweating now and it was getting more and more difficult to conceal his arousal.

“Dean, stop talking.” Sam tried to say firmly, but much to his dismay, the words came out as a desperate whine. Dean furrowed his brows at that, glancing over at Sam. “Please.” Sam added in a shaky whisper.

“What the hell is going on, Sam?” Dean was getting impatient, his voice getting firmer. Sam had to bite back a whimper as he squeezed his thighs together, failing to stop his cock from twitching. Sam was sure there was a wet spot from the amount of precum dripping from the tip against the front of his pants.

The Impala rolled to a stop at a stop sign and Dean turned to Sam. “Sam-“ he cut himself off when Sam whined again, his whole body quivering. “Look at me.”

Dean suddenly reached for Sam, gripping his bicep and forcing him to turn. Sam’s body uncurled from the seat as he was forced to sit normal, a sound of dismay falling from his lips. 

Sam tried to cross his legs to cover his erection, but it was no use. 

“Uh, are you saying the witch gave you a boner?” Dean huffed out a small laugh, failing to hide his amusement.

“Ev- every time you say something…” Sam started to admit, but he clammed up, his cheeks burning pink. 

“You’re saying I’m doing this?” Dean furrowed his brows. His question was answered when Sam shivered and a small whimper left him, only to be muffled by his clamped lips.

“I think the witch did something to- to make me… react to your voice.” Sam mumbled out, his words shaky as he pressed the heel of his hand to the bulge in his pants.

Dean was silent, but that only lasted a moment before he bursted out into laughter. Sam rolled his eyes and pouted, trying to conceal his humiliation.

“That’s just too- just wow.” Dean said in a small chuckle, catching his breath. “C’mon, Sam, you have to admit it’s kinda funny.”

“Shut up.” Sam grit out, shooting his brother a glare before turning back on his side to shield himself from Dean’s view. “You’re not helping.”

“So, I could just say anything and you-“

“Just stop talking!” Sam hissed out, trying to stop his thighs from quivering as he rubbed at the bulge in his pants. Despite his annoyance with Dean, Sam was still hard as steel and his intense arousal wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” Dean huffed out, glancing at Sam, not bothering to hide his smile when he realized Sam’s back was to him. 

Sam took deep breaths and shifted his body, trying to calm down. Sam even dug his fingernails into his opposite wrist, desperate for something to distract him from the constant heat flooding his body. Even the sound of Dean fucking breathing was turning him on.

“Boogers.” Dean said suddenly and Sam moaned at the sound of his voice before he could stop himself. Dean started to snicker.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, his toes curling in pleasure as Dean chuckled. Sam had never felt anything like this before. At this point, Sam knew that Dean, well, knew, so he gave into the urge and slipped his hand into his jeans. He needed to do something.

“Are you touching yourself?” Dean realized after a few moments and Sam whimpered, shivering as he wrapped his hand around his hard shaft. “Sammy-“

“Stop.” Sam pleaded in a soft pant, running the tip of his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing precum down his length as he started to gently stroke himself. It was humiliating enough that his own brother was turning him on, but the fact that he couldn’t block Dean out was giving him more of a thrill than Sam would ever admit to himself.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean grunted out, white knuckling the steering wheel. A loud moan escaped Sam at hearing those husky words. “You can’t- you can’t just jerk off next to me.”

All amusement had left Dean’s voice and in place was something Sam had never heard before, at least not directed towards him. Lust.

Dean had started driving again, but thankfully there weren’t many cars on the road since it was so dark out. He could spare a few glances towards his curled up little brother. The thought of Sam being so unbelievably horny that he just had to jerk off because of him was making Dean hard. 

“Fuck,” Dean grit out, feeling his own cock filling out and bulging in his jeans. Sam heard Dean’s whispered curse and he increased the pressure in his cock as he stroked himself. With the position it was difficult, so Sam was more just massaging his length, trying to curb his arousal.  
He was so hard it was nearly painful.

Despite the way he worked his cock with his hand, it wasn’t doing anything to ease the pressure or bring him close to his edge. Sam ripped his hand from his pants and groaned in frustration.

“Sam, relax.” Dean huffed out, watching as Sam squirmed in the seat. Sam eventually sat back up normally, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. “Just relax.” Dean repeated.

“I can’t!” Sam grit out, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. “I’ve never been so hard in my life.” Sam confessed, completely sure that his face was red with humiliation from telling Dean. 

Dean slowed the Impala down, his foot barely touching the gas as he looked over to Sam. His brother was a mess and he knew from personal experience how much it sucked not being able to get off. Dean just didn’t want to see Sam in pain or anything, at least that’s what he tried to convince himself of when he opened his mouth to speak.

“You need to cum, don’t you?” Dean asked in a low rumble and Sam whined. “You think you could cum just from this?”

“Stop, Dean.” Sam whimpered out, feeling his cock pulsing with need at Dean’s words. But no matter how much Sam wanted- needed- this… it was still wrong… wasn’t it?

“Yeah, I bet you could.” Dean continued and Sam shifted in his seat again. “I can see how much you need it, Sam. You wanna cum for me, don’t you?”

Sam gasped, his fingers digging into the leather seat on either side of him. Sam was close. He could feel it, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. A part of him just wanted to let go, but the guilt of knowing he was getting off to his brother’s dirty words made him feel the need to hold on.

Dean wasn’t going to have that, though. Unknown to Sam, Dean was lost in his own lustful mindset, far past just wanting to help Sam. 

“I bet I could make you cum with just the sound of my voice, from just my words.” Dean licked his lips when Sam bowed his head and his breathing got more ragged. “It’s okay, Sam. You can cum for me. You can let go.”

“I can’t.” Sam whispered out, his voice filled with desperation. That pulsing need inside of him was relentless and Sam was sure he was shaking by now. It was like the spell wasn’t letting him.

“You can. I know you can, Sam.” At this point, Dean had stopped driving. Sam didn’t notice the Impala was parked on the side of the road. No, he was far too concerned with the fact that he could feel Dean’s burning gaze locked on him. That, and the words that passed so sweetly from his brother’s lips like rich honey.

“Just imagine how good it will feel to let go for me. I know you want it, Sam, I want it too.” Dean had no idea where all of this was coming from, he blamed it on the spell, but Sam shivered nonetheless. 

“Dean,” Sam panted out, his eyes squeezed shut, his head still hanging. “Dean, please,” Sam whimpered. Dean quickly but quietly unbuckled his seat belt and scooted closer to his brother. 

“That’s right, Sam. I’m right here.” Dean whispered against the shell of his ear and Sam moaned, his hips bucking up from the seat. He was so hard, absolutely throbbing, and so so close. 

“I- I need- hnng-“ Sam’s words dropped off under the feeling of Dean’s breath against his ear. 

“I know what you need, Sam.” Dean sighed out, dropping his hands to the bulge in the front of Sam’s pants. “You need to cum for me, Sam. Do it for your big brother.” 

That was the final push for the spell and for Sam to finally give in. 

“Dean!” Sam cried out, his head tipping back as he pressed his hips up, seeking out the pressure of Dean’s hand. Sam moaned his way through his climax, spilling hot and sticky inside his jeans, rocking against Dean’s heavy palm.

“That’s a good boy.” Dean praised in a groan, watching as Sam slumped against the seat and gasped for breath. 

Dean talked to him through the aftershocks, soft, simple muttered words that Sam didn’t even register. Dean moved his hand to rest on Sam's thigh, rubbing gently as he listened to Sam relax. 

“Dean,” Sam tried, but words failed him. His throat felt so dry as he swallowed. His cheeks felt on fire and there was a thin layer of sweat coating his body. The quivering of his body had subsided and the hex had faded. 

After a few moments, Dean slid back to the driver’s side with a pleased smirk on his lips, while Sam was in a haze, barely able to comprehend that he had just creamed his pants because of nothing more than the sound of Dean’s voice and one touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are awesome and comments are incredible <3


End file.
